This invention is related to the field of refuse collection and more specifically is directed to the design of a refuse container for use in conjunction with mechanized collection systems. For example, as shown in more detail in our recent application entitled RAPID RAIL, filed Sept. 13, 1974, Ser. No. 505,765, the driver of a refuse collection truck is able to perform from his position in the cab of the truck the collection function by the use of a mechanized dumping arm which engages refuse containers to lift and invert them over the truck to discharge the refuse into the truck. This invention is a modification of the container disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,174, issued Dec. 2, 1975.
One of the primary difficulties in utilizing a mechanized collection system as discussed above, is maintaining a secure grip or contact between the dumping arm and the container. This difficulty is compounded by the requirement that the container must be tapered, so that it can be removed from the mold and conveniently stacked for shipping and handling. Throughout the normal refuse collection operation, which includes the vertical lifting followed by the inverting of the container to dump the refuse, a secure grip must be maintained to ensure proper and adequate operation of the system, including the prevention of having the container fall into the receiving truck with the refuse. Previous containers utilized a shoulder to ensure that the gripping arm would not slip up over or off the container during the vertical lifting motion. Such a container is shown in our above-referenced RAPID RAIL application. This shoulder is also designed to provide additional strength to the container which is preferably constructed out of a flexible material, allowing the gripping arm to slightly distort the container to maintain its grip. However, when the container is inverted and jerked in order to dump the refuse into the truck, there is a possibility of the container slipping from the grasp of the dumping arm.